


Kiss Me

by slashyrogue



Series: Rot & Romance [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Necrophilia Kinda, Temporary Character Death, Zombies, post Wrath Of The Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Prequel to Rot Me written for Radiance Anthology’s #HannigramFirstKissChallengeThe origin of Zombie Will





	Kiss Me

Hannibal still remembers the water. 

The cold, murky depths that drag them apart on impact and his fears that caused his panic filled screams for Will. 

He remembers finding Will, pulling his unconscious body from the water, and though the strain seemed to seep through every part of him he never stops till they hit land. 

It takes entirely too long for him to notice Will is dead. 

The stiffness of the body beside him quickly grows cold and Hannibal lays his head on Will’s chest hoping for a heartbeat that never comes. 

He holds on anyway, savors the feel of Will close and without his usual barriers. 

Then Hannibal lifts his head and climbs on top of Will’s corpse to stare into his lifeless eyes. 

“I always knew one of us would go before the other,” he whispers, his voice hoarse, “I just wish it were me.”

He pushes hair from Will’s face and admires his cut, a trophy from their kill and Hannibal knows he will remember this moment in dreams. 

“Forgive me for taking this,” he sighs, touches Will’s bloody gouged cheek, “I am as always a selfish man.”

The kiss is nothing like he’s had dreams of and also everything he’s always hoped. Will tastes of the water and death but Hannibal does not want to pull away. 

He does not want to live in a world where Will Graham does not kiss him back. 

He’s about to let go when to his surprise Will does that very thing, his body still stiff and tasting of death but moving all the same. Hannibal knows he must be going mad but does not stop, this is the dream he wants to die in. 

Will pushes him back and the eyes that were lifeless now have a white cloud over them and the fear there just won’t do. 

“I think something is wrong,” Will whispers, “I don’t feel ok.”

Hannibal touches his face and smiles. 

“You look perfect to me.”


End file.
